The Stone of Change.
by DarkTyrannitar
Summary: What happens when a meteor threatens the population of an entire continent? And who will bear the burden of returning life to normal? This is based on a Role Playing Game i host at my web community, members will shape the story of this quest as actual cha


The Stone of Change

No-one knows, what causes a perfectly successful race of reptilian giants, to disapear and be replaced by their weaker warm-blooded cousins. We now know that modern day birds evolved from the predatory giants of the jurassic age, and that humans decended from small furry creatures with four arms, that lived in the trees. What we don't know, is why? what huge catalystic event could have occurred that could change the balance of evolution so drastically, and more the point, could it ever happen again?

Mutant - A new genetic character or variety of animal or plant resulting from mutation.

Mutagen - An agent which induces or causes mutation in an organism.

"And so as you can see class, mutations caused by mutatgens, natural or not, are rarely stable, most more harmful than useful, however, it is these positive mutations which flourish, allowing the new strain to spread and dominate. This is in escence, darwins theory of evolution..." called the giant at the head of the room. Professor Boab, twice as big as a normal man, stood at the front of the room, his long hair dangling over his specially made lab coats, taking questions from the class. A kind heart with a phillospher's soul, The professor was the pinacle of pokemon research on Honto, he was even romoured to have worked with Professor Oak, while they where both in college.

"But sir, Darwin had no knowledge of mutagens, or the cellular mutation process..." a student quiried from the front of the class, "True, but this new knowledge has been integrated as it has been discovered, i'm sure if darwin knew what we knew, he would embrace our modified theory as his own! Now any other questions?" he scoped the crowd. "Good, well there's still three minutes, Aw, heck you's can just go." he smiled as the class spilled out of the room, "No Wait, read up on Mutagens, i'm expecting an... aw, shucks" he sighed, to the empty class room, the biology class had left him to his thoughts until, "Brrring, Brring, Bring, Phone Call, Phone Call!" the phone announced importantly, "I gotta change that voice" he growled "Professor Oak, Always a pleasure, still got your head stuck in those books?"

"No, Sabastion, i decided to start taking a more hands-on approach to the sciences" replied the synthesised voice of professor Oak from the phone.

"Decided to stop reading books and start filling 'em, eh?" he inquiered

"What about yourself? still fullback for a team?"

"Football? i never realy understood it, it was all 'Just get the ball and run'!"

"Yes, but they kept you because you couldn't be taken down" he said proudly

"Five men on me, And i'm still going!" he replied gleefully "So, what's up, that you'd call me between lessons?"

"You still teach, very admirable", a pause prgnated the speech "Sebastian, have you seen the news lately?"

"Why, is it about that asteriod?"

"meteor" Oak corrected

"Yeah, well is it about it? i know that it's igneous"

"metamorphic" Oak corrected again

"never liked geology"

"me either"

"So what about it?"

"It's coming down in Honto"

"No Kidding! I'll get the Astronomy class informed!"

"The artic ranges to be precise, What i'm worried about is the composition..."

"Oh, lighten up, it'd have to have some pretty powerful stuff to have any effect on Honto's Biosphere, especially if it's stuck in an ice-berg like Artic mountain!"

"well, still, i'd like you to send out someone as soon as you can, just in case"

"Ok, but you worry too much"

"well, i probably wouldn't, i f i had a body that could go through a solid wall, unscathed" he joked.

"You flatter me, it was only wood, and i wasn't Unscated" he laughed

It was on this note, that professor boab terminated the connection, Who could he send out, Could make an excursion out of it? no, too far. Send out a student? And have them catch up on months of work, he reminded himself, The new trainers, would be starting in a couple of weeks, yes, send them on a task as part of their training, besides, what kind of team doesn't have an ice type? One that a dragon has for lunch! he laughed to himself as he went out to the incubator, where the new trainer's pokemon laid in their eggs.

* * *

This fic, is based on an RPG i'm starting at my web community. If you are interested please email me at Teaminvincible@pokemail.org and/or visit the community itself, at the time of posting it is not quite complete, but roleplaying is due to start any minute! http://www.communities.msn.com/PokeRPGAPokemonRPG/ 


End file.
